Pam Stays Over
by Hannah Jay
Summary: Jim witnesses Roy abuse Pam, and Pam seeks Jim's warm bed as comfort. Rated M for upcoming content.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Office. There.

He could still feel her soft skin on his palm. Those few seconds of connection were more than enough to confuse him beyond belief and at the same time, make him utterly happy. Sure, Roy came in and scared the living piss out of him, but those few seconds….those seconds made the whole things worth it.

But now, Jim Halpert was alone. Again.

Sitting on the curb next to his car, Jim Halpert scanned the parking lot. He saw Roy's truck parked crooked in a vacant space, and he frowned. Pam deserved so much more; Jim loved her so much but didn't know how to tell her.

He looked up as two voices emerged. It was dark, so he couldn't really see who was coming, but the voices were easily distinguished. It was Pam and Roy, in another argument.

"Pam, I don't want you working up there with that guy. He was trying to do things to you.""Roy, please. We're just friends. We were pulling pranks on Dwight because he's a complete fool sometimes. Being around Jim makes me happy." Pam yelled back.

"Oh, and I don't?!" Roy snapped, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm starting to think not." Pam couldn't believe what she had just said. She shut up instantly and looked at him in terror, wide-eyes with worry.

"Good luck getting a ride home then." Roy snapped her wrist back towards her and let go, getting in his truck and speeding away, leaving a teary-eyes Pam, holding her sore wrist. She stood there for a moment and tried to stop crying.

Jim was horrified. How dare someone treat Pam like that? He wasn't sure if he should approach her, since she might be embarrassed about it, but he wanted nothing more than to hold her and give her the love and security she desired. He wouldn't have to wonder much longer though, since Pam looked right at him.

For a second, she turned away, but then looked back and, defeated, walked over to her friend slowly.

"Did….did you see all of that?" She asked, her voice shaking and a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Pam, I--""I'm sorry Jim." She sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down and cried.

"Pam, he's so…..You don't deserve to be treated that way. Nobody does." He hesitated to place his hand on her shoulder, but when he did, he felt her relax a bit.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm engaged to him….and I really, " She hesitated. "I really don't want to be anymore." Suddenly her tears stopped, and Jim's thumb wiped the remains away. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that." She self-consciously pulled at her sleeves, hiding her hands. Before she could hide her hand closest to Jim, he took it in his own. His big, warm hands took Pam's small, shaken ones and held them tight.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Well, home means Roy, so I don't know how badly I want to get home. I can just call a taxi if you want to get home." She sounded reluctant and looked at the ground.

"Pam, I'll stay here all night with you if you want. You can always just stay the night at my house." He corrected himself. "I mean, my couch--"

"Folds into a bed, I know." Pam laughed a little, and it made Jim's heart swell and every bone in his body ached to touch her. "I'd like that."

"And tomorrow's Saturday. I'll make you breakfast." He smiled.

"You don't have to do all that." Behind her words was the biggest smile Pam had ever remembered having.

"But I want to." Jim stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

Pam took his hand and he helped her up, then they looked at each other for a moment. "Jim, what should I do?" She finally asked him.

He sighed a little, then looked at her. "Do what's in your heart." Then he opened the door to the passenger side of his car. "Madam?" Pam giggled and got in the car, and he shut the door after her.

The car ride home was peaceful. They sang along to a couple of songs, and then when it became a little later, Pam drifted off to sleep. Not wanting to wake her up when they got to Jim's house, he decided he could carry her in.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and picked Pam up with surprising ease. She was even lighter than he thought she'd be. The scent of her hair filled his nose, and her head was resting against his shoulder. Heaven.

When he was inside, he decided to put her in his bed rather than the couch. After all, he had just changed the sheets and she was his guest, so, he decided she deserved the better bed. After tucking her in, he went into the living room and laid down on the couch with a blanket and pillow, not minding to pull the bed out.

A few hours later, Pam awoke in complete darkness. The pillow she was laying on smelled faintly like Jim's cologne, and she looked around. She was clearly in his room, but where was he? She got out of bed and crept around the corner, spotting Jim on the couch. She smiled, her heart swelling as she thought about the circumstances. He always put her first and she loved him so much for that. She walked over to his side and kneeled down next to him.

"Jim?" She said quietly, and he woke up, blinking a few times.

"What's the matter?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing's the matter, I just wanted to say thank you." She took his hand and looked up at him. "For everything." She sat up on the couch next to him.

"Pam, really, I don't mind. It looked like you needed a friend." Jim's bashful smile tugged at Pam's heart.

"Right. A friend." Pam shrugged and looked the other direction, then back at Jim. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Jim had laid back down and his eyes were falling shut again.

"I want you to sleep with me." Jim's eyes shot open. "I mean, not like that, but just--"

"I know." Jim chuckled softly and smiled.

"And another thing. Do you think I could borrow one of your shirts? I kind of don't want to sleep in my jeans." She blushed.

"Sure, I mean, if you want." Jim's heart thumped against his chest as the thought of how damn cute Pam was going to look in one of his shirts.

"Thanks." She took his hand. "Come on."

He stood up and they walked back to his room. He was rummaging through his dresser and found a white night shirt that he hardly ever wore, since he preferred sleeping in his boxers. He was a guy, after all.

"How's this?" Jim held it up.

"Perfect." Pam took it with a smile and slowly began unbuttoning her jeans, but then looked up at Jim with pink cheeks. "Could you maybe just not look?" She laughed.

"Sorry." Jim laid down on his side of the bed and rolled over, knowing that Pam couldn't tell he could see her.

She unbuttoned her jeans, then pushed them with ease off of her hips and her perfect legs. She stepped out of them, folded her pants, and set them on the floor. Next she took her shirt off, shaking her hair when she finally removed the binding clothing. Jim could see her waist, and her beautiful back that he wanted to cover in kisses. Her skin looked so soft and delicious, Jim couldn't help but get a little turned on. She slipped his nightshirt on which was obviously too big for her, but she looked so cute it made Jim want to grab her and hug her to death.

"Thank you again." Pam said as she crawled under the sheets of Jim's big bed. "I get afraid of the dark."

"What do you do when you're at home?" Jim asked, looking at her slyly.

"I deal with it. But I figured I might as well not pass up the offer." She smiled and snuggled underneath the sheets. "Good night Jim"

Jim ruffled the hair atop her head a little. "Good night Pam." He watched as she smiled with closed eyes, snuggling against his pillow and breathing deeply. He wanted nothing more but to kiss her and touch her and hold her but he decided that would be a little awkward.

A few hours had passed, and Jim still couldn't sleep for more than ten minutes at a time. Was it childish that he was so excited to be in bed with the girl of his dreams? He didn't think so. His thoughts were interrupted when Pam sighed a little in her sleep and rolled over against him, laying her head on his arm. Jim's heart began to race and he swiftly wrapped his arm around her, planning to pretend he was asleep if she awoke. She didn't, so he wrapped laid his head against hers and they snuggled together. He kissed her forehead softly and finally fell asleep deeply.

The next morning Pam woke up laying on something incredibly soft, and it smelled like Jim. She had her arms wrapped around it and she could hear….a heartbeat? She opened her eyes and saw Jim's sleeping face only inches away from hers. She should have been shocked, uncomfortable at best, but she smiled and felt totally at ease in his arms. She felt safe, and warm, and most of all….happy. Just as she was about to close her eyes and try to get some more sleep, Jim stretched out and woke up, looking down at her with a smile. They looked at each other for a moment, and Pam blushed wildly.

"Um, sorry." She let go of him and rolled over to her side of the bed, but Jim rolled over with her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"It's okay. Just stay like this. I like it." Jim breathed in deeply and the smell of her shampoo filled his nose.

"Me too." Pam turned around so that she was snuggled against his chest, her head underneath his chin.

"Pam, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything." Pam looked up at him.

"Please don't go back to Roy. I couldn't stand how he treated you last night. I hate him for that."

"Jim…" Pam reached up and touched his cheek. "I wont. You're so great to me, Jim." She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Pam." Jim pulled her away for a moment so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "You deserve all the love in the world, honestly. The way Roy treated you was so terrible. I would never ever treated _anyone like that."_

"_Well then," Pam said with a deep breath. "Prove it."_

"_What?" Before Jim could say any more, Pam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, putting all the love she felt for him into that kiss. Jim's hand found her head and he buried his hand in her hair, pressing them together more. His tongue played with hers, swapping saliva and Pam's small hands gripped tighter around the man when their lips parted._

"_Pam, does this mean?" Jim gulped and licked his lips, then kissed her once more._

"_Jim, I love you, so much. I have for a long time. Even when I was engaged to Roy, you were still the one I loved. I just didn't think you'd take me back."_

"_Pam…" Jim hugged the girl to his chest. "I would have taken you back in a second, but that doesn't matter now. I love you so much Pam, so, so much." He rolled over so that he was laying over Pam, looking deeply in her eyes. He kissed her softly, sliding his hand over her belly, tickling her a little as he did so. She giggled in-between kisses but stopped when his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt. She gasped as his hand stroked her tummy, then slowly traveled up to her bra. He stopped at the edge of it and then looked in her eyes for an answer._

_Please read and Review!_


End file.
